One Dark Night
by lynsay
Summary: I wasn't going to write any new stories but after reading the first ten chapters of the new vampire diaries book: midnight, I just can’t get the fact that Bonnie & Damon are in a strange dimension without their friends out of my head.
1. Chapter 1:  One Stupid Mistake

Chapter 1: One Stupid Mistake

Damon just got back from seeing princess Jessalyn; she didn't give him her blood yet but Damon was confident that it was only a matter of time because no woman immortal or not could resist his charms for long. It wasn't a matter of if but a matter of when she succumbed to him. Bonnie was waiting in the small apartment that he left her in; it seemed days because time moved differently in the dark dimension.

"I'm back Bonnie? Are you still here or what?"

"Of course, I'm here just where else would I go?"

"Oh, I don't know; I thought maybe you got a better offer."

"Yea, only in my dreams, it seemed to take forever, just what were you doing all that time?"

"I was doing what I do best seducing and destroying women for my own pleasure."

"So you did find the female vampire worthy enough to turn you back to your former glory then?"

"Yea, I found princess Jessalyn without any trouble at all. I've led her to believe that I am enamored with her charms but most women believe what they want to and she is no different."

"Did you forget that I am a woman too?"

"No, what are you going on about now?"

"I am a woman and there you are talking trash about all women, like we are easily manipulated by you. How dare you not know that I would find this offensive? I mean what are you high or something?"

"I wasn't talking about you personally; I was talking about real women, not girls such as yourself."

Now Bonnie was beyond mad, first he insults all women's intelligence then her insults her person by claiming she is even more susceptible than the women that he previously duped on a daily basis before he was changed into a human. Damon didn't let the fact that he wasn't a vampire stop him from making women his play toys still; besides Bonnie knew who he was and just what he was capable of doing too.

"Wow, here I thought that you being human would give you some humanity back but I was mistaken though. You're the same jerk that you always were even without the fangs. You know Stefan would give anything to trade places with you right?"

"Can you not talk about my brother for once?"

"Why does it bother you?"

"Yes, it bothers me because my whole life has revolved around him and sometimes it just gets a bit tedious to forever be looking out for him."

"You looking out for him are you kidding me?"

"I have been protecting him since before he could even walk. So no I'm not kidding you child girl."

"I hate that and I'm not a child, I am a woman. You would have noticed that much about me if I was in your brother's bed, I bet."

She didn't even know why she would say such an absurd thing but Damon knew how to push her buttons though. She also knew that it would get a reaction out of him but she didn't know what type of reaction she would get.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her as close to him as he could physically get her body to his and said, "Don't ever say that even as a joke."

"Say what?"

"Don't even joke about you being with my brother like that ever."

"Why that would be you big dream right? I mean if I seduced Stefan away from Elena then you could just pick up the pieces right? Wouldn't that be just perfect for you?"

"No, that is never going to happen, say it."

"Say what, just what is it that you want me to say?"

"Say that you will never be with Stefan because he would only bring you heartache as he does to every woman he has ever been with. Now let me hear you say it?"

"No, I will not say that. I mean if you should succeed and steal Elena away from him surly he will need someone to help pick up the pieces and I will be there all alone. Besides Stefan is a real attractive guy; I seriously doubt he would ever be alone for long. I mean with those eyes, and that smile and his charm, he doesn't even have to use no vampire powers as you do I'm sure to get women."

Bonnie had no clue as to what she was doing to Damon but she was trying to get a rise out of him. He may know her buttons to push but she also knew his button was his brother. All a girl had to do was act interested in Stefan and Damon was sure to have a reaction. The problem was that Bonnie didn't know just when she pushed him too far until it was too late.

Through clenched teeth Damon said, "Shut up about him; you're pissing me off."

"I just cannot stop thinking about how hot Stefan is now. Besides it's not like he would ever notice me because I'm hardly even a woman, I barely count right?"

"I never said that but my brother wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like anyway. So it's a moot point to begin with. Now tell me what I want to hear or I will not let you go then?"

"I don't care because I'm not going to say what you want to hear. Maybe I like you holding me huh?"

"Really, you like this?"

He moved even closer; which Bonnie didn't know was possible. It seemed as if he was inhaling her scent as he began to smell her more closely. Even though he wasn't a vampire he could feel her heartbeat speed up because of his nearness to her person. He wasn't sure what to do with her but he did know one thing; Stefan would never touch her like this. She started to talk but it seemed that her words faltered as if they were stuck in her throat.

"What no witty comeback?"

She finally found her voice again, "I think that you should let me go now before one of us does something that we can't take back or something that we regret."

"I always do stuff that other people regret but I don't do regret life is too short even when I was a vampire. I want something and then I take it and have it. That's how I lived when I was human, when I was a vampire and its how I will always continue to live my life. This is who I am and who I will always be."

"Yea, well who you are sucks but I guess Stefan was the better brother and the better lover as well; at least according to Katherine anyway-."

Before Bonnie could finish going on about how sexy Stefan was, Damon pulled her to him in such a possessive manner that it actually mesmerized Bonnie into silence. Then he did something that shocked them both; he kissed her so passionately that it stole her breath away.

They both thought that it would end with a kiss but they were both wrong there as well. Before either of them even realized what was going to happen next, they were in this small bedroom; that only had room enough for one single mattress on the floor. It was small but it was clean enough with fresh linen on the bed as well. Damon didn't even think about what they were doing; he just reacted as he has always done.

He pushed Bonnie down onto the bed without breaking contact from her body. It felt like his hands were everywhere, all over her body. Bonnie was thinking about all the times that he infuriated her to no ends but maybe all that arguing had led them to this very moment.

{"I should stop him before this goes too far, oh, that feels too good. Why am I letting him do this to me when I never-."}

She couldn't even finish the thought because of where Damon's mouth was on a very sensitive part of her neck. Then a new surprise, Damon interrupted her thoughts.

{"I think it already has gone too far but if you want me to stop touching you then you better tell me now, little bird?"}

{"You can hear my thoughts and I can hear your thoughts too?"}

{"Yes, I can hear you, even while I'm doing this to you."}

He reached between their bodies and started taking her shirt off, thinking that she would protest or something but she only let him continue roaming his hands all over her body.

{"Little bird, are you still with me?"}

While Bonnie tried to speak but the only sound that came out was a breathy moan. She could barely think of her thoughts while he was touching her in a way that no man ever had before.

{"Are you sure that you don't want me to stop touching you?"}

{"If you stop touching me, I will set you on fire for real this time. I'm sure, I want you in a very real way that a woman wants a man to make love to her."}

Damon pulled away for a minute and said out loud, "If you really want this I have to make sure that you won't regret it. So I have to hear you say it out loud?"

"What do you want me to say now?"

"I want you to say that you want to have sex with me right now or I could just stop?"

Bonnie turned bright red but after a moment she finally said, "Fine, if that's what it will take your ego to lower yourself enough to be intimate with me then, I will say it then. I want to have-."

Before she could get all the words out Damon was kissing her so hard that she could barely breathe.

{"I only wanted to know if you would say it but I really didn't need you to say it. I don't think of it as lowering my standards to be with you like this. In fact you most definitely had to lower your standards because I could never be worthy enough for someone like you.}

He cut off their telepathic link as if he already told her far too much about himself. Bonnie could hardly believe that she was going to have sex with Damon Salvatore of all people. Before she knew what was going to happen next her clothes were scattered all over the floor and it wasn't long before Damon's clothes were on the floor as well. Within moments they were both naked in each other's arms. Even though they both knew what this was; just two friends finding comfort in a strange place together; for some reason it felt like something more to Bonnie.

They made love multiple times; so many times in fact that Bonnie lost track of how many times that she let Damon take her. It was almost close to morning when she finally fell asleep in his arms but it felt like the closest that Damon Salvatore ever got to heaven though. Of course when the morning did come and Bonnie reached for him; she would soon discover the painful truth that she was alone.

Damon did what he did best look out for his own best interests; he went in search of princess Jessalyn because before this day was out he would be a powerful vampire once again one way or another. He only hoped that these feelings would go away after he became a vampire again. He knew that there could be nothing between Bonnie him because he loved Elena right? Even he was beginning to question his own loyalty to Elena and just where his heart truly lied.

He knew that Bonnie would want to talk about their one dark night together when he came back because girls just couldn't have sex without discussing what it meant. This is why he would take his sweet time coming back and this is also why he left before she woke up. Girls tend to get a bit clingy after sex for some reason, especially if it was their first time. He could tell that Bonnie was a virgin and he felt awful for taking her virginity from her but he just couldn't resist such a tempting offer. He gave her plenty of opportunities to stop or back out but she never did; therefore she must have really wanted to be with him. Even as he made his way towards another woman he still couldn't get the little bird out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Back To Reality

Chapter 2: Back To Reality

After Damon arrived; at princess Jessalyn's palace without any trouble at all, he went directly towards her private quarters. She was rather receptive of his sexual advances towards her. Afterwards she agreed to turn him back into the vampire that he once was but with conditions attached as there always are. She wanted Damon to be with her forever and to never leave this dimension but he had other plans.

At first Damon thought that he wouldn't be able to perform sexually for the princess but as he thought about Bonnie; there was no problem at all. After he was satisfied and she changed him into the vampire that he once was; he snuck out leaving the princess in a sleep coma. As he left her sleeping form; he knew that he had to leave the dark dimension; and that he could never return because the princess would have a bounty on his head.

While he was off seducing the princess; Bonnie awoke up alone in bed. As she reached for Damon only to discover that he was long gone. She knew that sleeping with him was such a mistake that she would live to regret. She also knew that Damon would never feel for her what she only just realized that she felt for Damon. He would only love Elena and Katherine even though neither of them would ever reciprocate his feelings. Bonnie wished that she never laid eyes on Damon Salvatore because now she felt way too much for him than she ever meant to feel for him. He came back after being gone for hours making love to someone else as if it was nothing at all.

"So you're finally back? Did you get what you were after, Damon?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire again, but we have to leave this dimension now though because if we don't there will be one very pissed off princess. So come on let's leave as of five minutes ago?"

"Fine, I'm ready. Are we ever going to talk about what happened between us last night?"

"No, it was only sex, it didn't mean or change anything between us, so please don't make it into something that it's not."

"Fine, then we are agreed then to never mention it or bring it up again right?"

"Yea, that means no mentioning it to anyone including Elena right?"

"Yea, it does, like I would want anyone in mystic falls to know that I had sex with you. This means that you will not be telling anyone either right?"

"No of course I will not say anything to anyone in mystic falls."

"That means even if you leave town with Stefan you can still not tell him about last night, ok?"

"Why would you care if Stefan knew about us?"

"Because I respect his opinion of me; and if he knew that I succumbed to your charms he would lose respect for me and think less of me too."

"Oh, for a minute there I thought that maybe you had a crush on my brother or something."

"Oh, I don't know maybe if you succeed in breaking him Elena up then maybe I'll pick up the pieces of his broken heart."

"Don't even joke about being with my brother."

"Why not, he's sexy and if he were available then I would surly give him a go. Besides maybe he's better in bed then you are?"

"No, he's not and you need to stop saying things like that about Stefan. I'll show you just who is better in bed."

He pulled Bonnie to him so fast that it stole her breath away. Before she even knew what was happening their clothes were on the floor; and they were in a tangled mess on the bed. Neither of them knew what this was between them but it was stronger than either of them realized. Damon knew that she was challenging his manhood by trying to compare Stefan to him in the bedroom; which is why he felt the need to prove himself to her; and thus remind her how good he was in the bedroom.

Bonnie didn't want to be carried away by Damon but that is exactly what seemed to be happening now. She knew that when they went back home that it would be all about Elena again; she didn't have any delusions about him confessing his undying love to her. She savored these few passionate moments anyway because she knew that they were fleeting at best. Afterwards neither could even look at each other while dressing; they didn't say a word to one another either until they were back in mystic falls.

They were in front of the boarding house as Damon said, "Remember, we tell no one about what happened between us right?"

"Yea, I'm in agreement with you on this."

"Ok, that this good; because they would blame me and think that I tricked you into being with me or something."

"Right we both want the same thing for once."

They went inside and all their friends were there waiting for them. Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy were all there at the boarding house. Ever since their Aunt Jenna's death it seemed that the Gilberts made their selves at home in the boarding house; neither of them wanted to face the emptiness that was their home now.

Caroline and Tyler; it seemed were always there as well. Caroline just couldn't face her mother now that she knew the truth about her but Tyler had nowhere else to go and if he were being honest he wanted to be around Caroline always. If that meant that he had to be around the Salvatores then it was a price that he would happily pay because she was worth it.

"Hi, guys we're back from the dark dimension now."

Elena was the first to come over towards them and embraced Bonnie like she was a long lost friend. "Oh, Bonnie, I've missed you so much why were you gone so long?"

"What do you mean it was only a day or two at most?"

"No it wasn't a few days it was a year; we almost gave up hope that you were ever coming back but you did."

Bonnie was in shock there was no way they had been gone for a year because someone would have reported her missing. "We couldn't have been gone that long it was only a couple of days. Why is Tyler here anyway, I thought he hated all vampires now?"

"Yes, it was a year and Stefan is tired of compelling everyone into believing that you are on some extended vacation at your Aunt's house. As for Tyler, he did hate Stefan but they made peace with each other when Katherine came back here and kidnapped Caroline. It is such a long story but I am so happy that you are back now."

Damon chose this time to speak up, "I told you that time moved differently in the dark dimension Bonnie but you didn't listen. I didn't think that it would be this long though. So please brother fill us in, what happened while we were gone?"

"Sure, I'll give you the highlights; first Klaus came back bringing Katherine with him but she had a different agenda than him. Klaus actually wanted to co-exist with us but he wanted me to help him get rid of all the werewolves; which I would have done but that list included Tyler and I just couldn't agree to that. I know that Caroline would be devastated if anything happened to him; so I betrayed Klaus. I went to the same powerful shaman that took Damon's vampire powers away; she wanted to punish you. She told me that you killed her daughter recently in Georgia; you ripped her heart out. Her name was Bree; does it ring a bell?"

"Yea, I remember her but I thought she had no family though."

"Well, you thought wrong. She told me that; she didn't want revenge only justice; which she would now get. I begged her to help us defeat Klaus and she agreed for a price. She wanted Katherine's whereabouts and that was all. I told her what I knew about Katherine then she told me that Klaus would never be a problem again. She failed to mention how she dealt with Klaus though. She wiped his memory of everything and she took his vampire nature away from him as well. Katherine didn't like this one bit; she therefore abducted Caroline; and then Tyler joined us to find her. When we did find her in an abandoned warehouse; Katherine was not there but it looked like there was a bloody fight. There was blood everywhere but Caroline didn't remember what happened during the time that she had her there. I don't know what happened to Katherine or Klaus but I do know that Claudine had plans for both of them. She never told me how or why she wanted Klaus and Katherine to both pay for their sins. That was over six months ago but mystic falls has been quiet ever since then though. I tried to find another opening to the dark dimension but you took the only crystal that could open the gateway."

Caroline spoke up next, "So did it work are you a vampire again?"

"Yes, vampire Barbie it worked but I can never go back there again because I made one vampire princess royally pissed off."

"So my dad thinks that I went to stay with my Aunt in California then?"

"Yea, we thought that would be the best option the sheriff, Caroline's mom helped us to cover up that you were gone too. She is dealing with Caroline being a vampire but she hasn't come to terms with it completely; which is why Caroline is staying here. In one of the many bedrooms; in fact everyone seems to be staying here right now. Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Tyler and me are all staying here, I hope now that your back that it won't be a problem Damon."

"No, I couldn't care less about who is living here just as long as no one is using my room."

"No, Damon, I knew that you would be back to torment me eventually; therefore I made sure that no one even went in your room. Bonnie you could stay here as well; if you want to at least for tonight."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you guys like that; I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed for once."

"Ok, I'll take if you want me to?"

"Yea, I would like that Jeremy we need to catch up anyway."

With that they left but not one of their friends noticed how Bonnie Damon both would not look at each other at all. Halfway to her house Bonnie asked Jeremy to stop because she felt sick to her stomach. She immediately started throwing up on the side of the road.

"Are you ok Bonnie?"

"Yea, I just felt queasy for a moment but it seems to be passing now."

"I'm glad that we have this chance to talk without the others around. I know that even though it was a year for us; that it was only a few days for you and Damon though. So I was wondering do you still have feelings for me because I still have those same feelings for you. I know you think that I'm too young to be with you but I am only a year younger than you. I think that we should be together, say something?"

"Jeremy, I do like you but I'm not sure if we will be anything more than friends though. I am just so confused right now but can you give me time?"

"Yea, I can do that, I already waited a year, I would wait a lifetime for you."

"That is so sweet of you. Can you take me home now?"

"Yea I can do that."

They drove the rest of the way in silence; Bonnie was thinking that maybe it could work with her and Jeremy but she could never have known then that her night with Damon would come back to haunt her and ultimately forever change her life.

It was two weeks later Bonnie began hanging out less with her usual crowd of friends; it seemed even at lunch Bonnie was nowhere to be found. She and Jeremy began seeing each other as friends more often but it hasn't gone that far yet. Elena was the first to notice how absent Bonnie was lately from their usual activities.

"Caroline, have you noticed how Bonnie has been blowing us off since she got back?"

"Yea, I didn't want to say anything but I think that she is keeping some of the details about what happened when they were gone. I have noticed that Jeremy seems to be hanging around her more often. Haven't you noticed how quick he was to volunteer to take her home?"

"Yea, but I thought he was only being nice though?"

"Yea, he was being nice; just the same way that Damon is always nice to you. He was being so nice to try and get into them panties."

"Jeremy Bonnie, do you really think that they would be together? It's not like that with Damon because he knows that I love Stefan."

"Yea, I do and Damon may know you love Stefan but I doubt that would ever stop him from trying to get with you though."

"I think that we should have talk with Bonnie and find out why she is avoiding us."

"Yea, ok let's do that after school today, Elena."

After school they went to cheerleading practice expecting Bonnie to be there but she was nowhere to be seen yet again. She decided to meet up with Jeremy instead of going to practice; she was worried because she was at least a week late getting her period. She knew that if she was pregnant that Damon was the father; which scared her to death.

She told Jeremy to meet her at her house; she took three tests to be sure while she was waiting for him. It was conclusive Bonnie was going to have a baby and Damon was the father. She knew what she had to do but it would kill her to do it though. Jeremy arrived a few minutes after she found out the truth about the baby she would have soon.

"Bonnie, what was so urgent that I had to come right away?"

"Jeremy, I am so afraid of what is going to happen next. I don't even know how to tell my dad about this."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me and we will figure it out together, so what happened?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to keep this a secret, you can't even tell Elena about this?"

"Ok, no matter what it is, I'll keep it a secret."

"I took three tests and the boxes say that they are accurate, so it is true, I'm pregnant."

"Wow are you absolutely 100% sure that they all said positive?"

"Yes, there is no doubt about it; I'm going to have a baby."

"Ok, one more question who is the father because I thought that you were a virgin?"

"I'll tell you but first you must swear to me that it never leaves this room ok?"

"Ok but why all the secrecy, Bonnie it seems like you're not going to tell the guy?"

"Because I'm not going to tell him; I mean what would be the point, he is in love with someone else and he would never want this baby anyway. He basically told me that the one night we spent together meant nothing to him anyway. I was so stupid to actually think that it would mean anything to someone like him."

Bonnie started to cry but as Jeremy was comforting her; it hit him that he already knew who the father was. "Oh, my God it's Damon, he's the father right?"

In a shaky voice Bonne said, "Yes, but please don't tell anyone including him. I just couldn't bare it if they all looked at me and knew what a fool I was."

"It's ok Bonnie; I won't tell anyone but why would you have sex with him of all people, I thought you guys hated each other?"

"Most of the time we do hate each other; it happened in the dark dimension when he was human again still. It was different there and we only had each other to hold onto; it was only once, well twice to be accurate. It did mean something to me but it meant nothing to him; so I told him that it didn't mean anything to either. Besides he loves Elena and I don't want to stand in his way. I know that he's is not the good guy of this story but he would still feel obligated to me and the baby. I don't want this baby to ever feel like he or she was never loved or wanted; which is why I have to leave mystic falls immediately. I will tell my dad about the baby; which will make him glad that I'm gone. I told you because I need an ally to help me pull this off without anyone realizing why I'm really leaving ok?"

"Wow, I can hardly believe all this but I will help you in any way that I can. Are you going to tell your dad who the father is?"

"No, I'll just let him think the worst of me."

"You could always stay and tell everyone that I'm the father, if you want to?"

"No, Jeremy I can't do that because it wouldn't be right or fair to you. Ever since I thought that I could be pregnant, a small part of me was happy about it because it meant I had a piece of Damon inside me. How sick is that? I am hung up on a guy who will never love me. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings Jeremy, god I wish that I could. You better than most know how love works though, it is messy but very unpredictable though. Will you help me to leave quietly without any of the vampires or Tyler seeing me in person until I leave?"

"Yea, I can't say that I'm surprised though because I saw the way that you were trying hard not to look at each other when you came back. I get why you don't want the vampires to see you but why don't you want Tyler to see you?"

"For the same reasons that I can't let any of the vampires get too close to me because they would be able to sense the baby that I'm carrying which would spell bad news for me."

"Ok, I will help you but steering clear of Caroline also means staying away from Elena too."

"Yea, I know that is where you come in, you can tell everyone that I got sick with cramps from my period they will believe it. The hard part will be convincing Elena and Caroline to just leave me alone for a while. Then I will tell my dad tonight and make arrangements to stay with my Aunt in California which I am sure will be fine. This plan does sound like it could work right?"

"Yea, it will just as long as Damon or Stefan never find out about it. I'll get started on my end with Elena and Caroline today and you get started on your end ok?"

"Yea, that's good thank you for helping me, Jeremy."

After he left Bonnie cried some more but later on that night she told her father about the baby. He was not pleased; in fact he called her countless names and basically kicked her out that night. She called Jeremy crying, he picked her up and brought her to his house because he knew that no one was ever there anymore.

"It's ok, Bonnie you can stay here as long as you need to. I am so sorry that your dad was such a jerk to you."

"It's ok, I knew that he would be pissed off but I guess that I thought he would understand though. I am only going to stay here for tonight because I called my Aunt and she said it was fine that come and live with her indefinitely. I also told her about the baby as well as how my dad reacted too. She is going to wire me a plane ticket in the morning. Just wait until after I've left and give them these notes ok Jeremy?"

"Yea, I can do that; you can sleep in Elena's room ok?"

"Yea, that's fine thank you."

In the morning Bonnie didn't even bother to go to school because she had to avoid her friends like the plaque. Jeremy tried to make sure that none of them suspected that Bonnie was leaving until it was too late to stop her but he didn't count on Stefan coming to his house that morning after he left.

There was a knock on the door; Bonnie figured that it was Jeremy and he forgot his keys or something like that. So she answered it without even thinking about it.

"What did you forget?"

"Nothing, I was looking for Jeremy, he already left?"

She was shocked to say the least when she saw Stefan standing at the door. She prayed that he couldn't tell just by looking at her.

"Yea, you just missed him, why?"

"Oh, well he said that you stayed the night here because you were sick but you look fine to me. What is really going on Bonnie?"

Then he saw the suitcases by the door, "Are you leaving town and for how long?"

"Yes, fine I'm leaving for good but you can't tell anyone I wrote letters saying goodbye to each of you. Jeremy has them and after I'm gone he will give them to everyone. Please understand Stefan, I have to leave because all of this supernatural stuff is just too much for me, especially now and I can't handle it anymore. Please just let me leave in peace ok?"

She started to leave but he grabbed her arm and said, "No, wait, you were just going to leave without even saying goodbye to Caroline and Elena? This doesn't make any sense to me, what is really going on Bonnie?"

She was about to tell him to mind his own business when this look of recognition passed on his face because he heard another heartbeat coming from Bonnie.

"Is anyone else here, Bonnie?"

"No, it's only me but I'm leaving in just a moment."

"So it is you then?"

"What are you going on about now?"

"You're leaving because you're pregnant, huh?"

"Um, how did you know?"

"Good, so you are not even going to try to deny it then?"

"No, why should I deny it. I'm pregnant and my father threw me out because of it."

"Who is the guy? Is it Jeremy?"

"No, it's not Jeremy but it would make my life easier if it were Jeremy though. I like Jeremy but I'm not in love with him though. Which is why I have to leave, the guy is in love with someone else and I refuse to be a stand in until he can seduce the girl he really wants. He never wanted kids anyway; I'm sure of it. Just please trust me that this is better for everyone concerned ok?"

"Fine but what about the baby doesn't the baby deserves to know their father?"

"No, because I am giving the baby away for adoption; my Aunt told me that she would help me to set it up. Please Stefan I am begging you to never tell anyone about this? It could hurt so many people; will you keep this a secret even from Elena?"

"I don't like secrets but since it is you and I do understand; I will not tell anyone about the baby after you have left, you have my word."

"Thank you Stefan so much, I have to go or I'm gonna miss my flight, bye."

With that Bonnie left hoping to never come back and face her past but eventually the sins of everyone's past does catch up to them; it is only a matter of when not if. Of course it would take five years until the past did catch up to her. She kept in touch with her friends through emails and texts but she hardly ever talked to them except for Jeremy. He was the only one that knew she kept and raised her daughter in California.

Now 5 years later she was contemplating on returning to her hometown to go to Caroline's wedding. Caroline was marrying Tyler; which shocked half their town. Bonnie knew that they were destined to be together. She knew that it was time for her secret to come out; but she would keep the father to her child a secret forever. She knew that Jeremy would never tell anyone else the truth. So she would go to the wedding and introduce her daughter to her old high school friends then she would come back to her life that she built in California for herself and her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

Chapter 3: Five Years Later

As Bonnie was contemplating on returning to mystic falls; the town was preparing for the festivities that were soon to come. Caroline's mom didn't approve of their union because she knew the truth; about what they both were and knew that it was dangerous for them to be together. Tyler's mom didn't know the truth and she accepted Caroline into their family with open arms. Matt was going to be the best man and Elena was the maid of honor; she would have asked Bonnie but she wasn't even sure if Bonnie was coming to the wedding at all.

Jeremy was looking forward to seeing Bonnie after all this time; even though he moved on to someone else; he would always consider Bonnie a good friend and he would take her secret to the grave. When Bonnie arrived in town Jeremy was the first one to meet her at the airport.

"I didn't think that you were coming to pick me up."

"Yea, well I figured since I was the only one who knew about the little passenger with you that it would be better if I came. Where is she anyway?"

"In that restroom; right over there, her name is Cassiopia Artemis Bennett but I call her Cassie for short. Oh, here is my Cassie, now."

As Jeremy looked at the girl in front of him; there was no denying that she was Damon's daughter, she may have Bonnie's skin color and hair but her eyes were just like Damon's are.

"Wow, she is so beautiful just like her mother. Does Damon know that you are in town?"

"Thanks, and no he doesn't know because I haven't seen or talked to him in over five years. I didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to him; that is how much of a coward I am."

"That is not true Bonnie. You did what was necessary for Cassie and it was the right move at the time but things are different now. Are you going to tell him the truth now?"

"I don't know if I should but I don't think that there is any way around it though. There's no way that I can keep her a secret any longer and besides the minute they all see her it should be obvious who her father is."

"I know you can stay at my house since no one really lives there now but the deed is in my name and the only vampire that I invited in was Stefan; so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok, that's good I guess. Oh, she doesn't know who her father was because he's gone right baby?"

"Yea, he had to leave before he knew about me right mama?"

"That's right baby girl. Let's go to the car now."

During the drive to the Gilbert house; Jeremy filled her in on everything that happened during her absence. This unfortunately included Katherine coming back to town for Damon of all people. It didn't surprise her that Katherine did this but it was shocking when she heard that Damon actually took her back again. They were only together for a few months until Damon got sick of her and threw her out in the middle of the night.

No one knew her whereabouts as of lately but they all hoped that she would stay gone; as Klaus had after the shaman had gave him his mortality back to him. Cassie fell asleep on the way there because the flight was longer than they realized. Therefore it was safe to talk openly about the supernatural elements of their town.

"What I don't understand is why he would take that whore back after everything that she did to him and Stefan."

"Yea, we didn't understand that either and when he threw her out they put the house in my name. I guess that way the only vampires that were getting in were Damon, Stefan and Caroline. I told them that I would only invite Stefan in my house though; because you were going to come back someday; and you would be uncomfortable staying there otherwise. Caroline understood but Damon got an attitude though. Of course they all assumed that it was a moot point because they all thought you would never come back. I always knew that you would come back eventually though. Things have changed here though, and Damon is no exception either."

"What do you mean is he really different now?"

"Yea, I am not saying that he is a great guy now or that we are friends either but he is definitely different now though. I mean he and Alaric are even better friends now and he stopped pursuing Elena as well; which had a real good affect on his relationship with Stefan too."

"When did you suddenly jump on Damon's band wagon Jeremy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I am not on Damon's side but he is different. That doesn't mean that I want you to be with him or to even to tell him about Cassie either. I just thought that you should know about how everyone is since you have been gone."

"Fine because to be completely honest with you; I am scared to death of seeing him again. I still have deep feelings for him; which I didn't realize until after I left this place. I almost picked up the phone to call him a million times but I always closed it before I dialed any numbers. I don't know what type of father he will ever be to her but I think he does deserve to know the truth and soon."

"Good, finally you see the light, about time."

When they arrived at the house they were both surprised to see Stefan standing on the porch waiting for them. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to welcome Bonnie back and I knew that you were picking her up today. Elena and Caroline wanted to come but they had some wedding stuff to take care of today but they will be by later ok?"

This is the moment that Cassie chose to wake up and start calling for her mother, "Mama, where are you?"

Bonnie went into the backseat to retrieve her small daughter. She picked her up and as the little girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes; she looked directly at Stefan. The minute he saw her eyes staring at him; it hit him and he suddenly knew the truth.

"Damon is her father."

He didn't say it like a question; he said it like it was a fact.

"Why don't we all go inside and we can talk about what you just said ok?"

"Yea, that's a good idea."

They went inside; luckily Cassie didn't hear them because she fell back asleep as Bonnie carried her inside. Bonnie laid her upstairs in Elena's room to sleep. She started talking after she was out of range from her sleeping daughter.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't exactly lie to you; I only left out a few things but you didn't really push me to tell you who the father was either."

"Now you are using Damon logic, Bonnie. You know that I wouldn't have kept this from Damon if I knew he was the father. Were you ever going to tell me or Damon the truth? What is my niece's name?"

"I never planned on telling anyone or coming back here; therefore I had no intentions of telling either of you about Cassiopia Artemis Bennett but Cassie for short. She is your niece and Damon's daughter but she is my baby. I am not even sure where to start at; we were together only twice but it happened the first time. It was when we were in the dark dimension; he was human when it happened. She does have powers but I blocked them until she is older. She doesn't know about anything supernatural; I tried to keep her childhood as normal as possible. She has asked me about her dad; I didn't tell her much, just that he had to leave us. I wasn't sure what to tell her but I knew that there was no way to tell her the truth. When I first found out I was so scared; I would have been completely alone if it wasn't for Jeremy helping me. I mean did you know that my father threw me out in the middle of the night? When I told him, he called me such awful names; we haven't even spoken since that night."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know any of that Bonnie. I know that my brother is not perfect father material but he has changed in the last five years though."

"I know and I realize that I was unfair to not even include him in my decisions about Cassie but I was alone and scared. Then there was Elena to contend with as well. I mean I knew hell everyone knows how he feels about her. I didn't want to stand in his way from getting what he wanted and he made that perfectly clear that wasn't me. Do you know what he said to me after we slept together? Nothing, he just left to go and seduce someone else. Then he came back; he got all jealous because I may have mentioned something about you probably being better in bed than him. That is how we ended up sleeping together again before we came back."

"Wow, you actually said that to him, no wonder he got mad. You certainly know what buttons to push on my brother. You wouldn't have been in his way because even though he loved Elena; she would never be with him, ever."

"I know you say that now but if I would have stayed here; I would have lost a lot more than I did. Eventually he would have started to resent me and Cassie for him not doing what he wanted to do."

"You, do not know that for sure Bonnie, you are just trying to rationalize the choices that you made without consulting Damon on anything and you know it."

"Maybe you are right but the past is over and there is no changing it either way. I can only try to make up for it and fix it now."

"Are you going to tell him today?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would soften the blow, please?"

"Yea, cause we are just the closest of friends. I'm sure that he will take it better from you but I will tell him if it's better for you. If he kills me though then it will be on you then."

"I don't think that it will come to that. Do you want to meet your niece; she should be waking up soon?"

"Yea, I would like that very much."

They all turned towards the stairs as they saw Cassie creep slowly down the stairs. "I hear voices they woke me up, mama. Who is that man?"

"This is your Uncle Stefan honey."

"You never told me that you had a brother mama?"

"No, honey he is not my brother, he's your daddy's brother."

"You mean my dad lives here in this town?"

"Yea, he does and you will get to meet him soon."

"Wow, really, I can hardly wait but if you're his brother and my Uncle then you must know so much about my dad, right?"

"Yea, I know everything about him, why do you have questions?"

"I have so many questions because my mom refuses to talk about him. All she ever told me about him was he didn't love her but they had only one night together. I know she thinks about him though because every time that I asked her about him; she gets this sad look on her face. Sometimes I would hear her crying at night after she would talk to Uncle Jeremy but I didn't know why. So tell me, everything that you know about my dad then? What's he like? Do I look like him at all?"

"Yea, you actually do look like him, you have his same eyes. He has a reckless nature but I know that he will just love you."

"If he loves me then why did he never come to see me?"

"Wow, um Bonnie do you want to take this one?"

"Um, baby I told you that he was unable to be with us, remember?"

"Yea, I remember but you never told me why? Did he just not love us? Or did you tell him to stay away?"

"No, I did not tell him to stay away but I thought that I was doing what was best for you. There is just so much that you don't know about your father and I didn't know how to explain it all to you. I mean when you first started asking you were only 3; so I told you that he was just gone. The truth is that he doesn't know that he is your father because I never told him. Then the longer that I stayed away the harder it became to tell him. You understand right honey?"

"So he doesn't know that I exist at all?"

"No he doesn't know but he will and soon you will meet your father."

"Ok, I don't understand this but I am sure that you had your reasons for doing what you did. Can we go and see him now?"

"Soon we will leave but let us unpack first ok?"

"Ok, I will be fast."

With that she ran upstairs to do just that, unpack her stuff, leaving Bonnie and Stefan standing there alone.

"Well, she seemed to take it better than most five year olds would have, I guess. Are you really ready to tell Damon the truth today?"

"No, but what choice do I have? I mean you saw her face, she really wants to meet him, today and besides I can't deny her anything."

"I know what you mean, she is really something. I'll let you two settle in but I will see you later at the boarding house right?"

"Yea, we'll be there later after we unpack and I shower ok?"

Then Stefan left as Bonnie headed upstairs to help Cassie unpack. After they unpacked, Bonnie headed for the shower as Cassie was picking out her clothes. When the doorbell rung; Cassie ran to get it thinking that it was Stefan forgetting something. It wasn't, it was Damon Salvatore standing at the door. He heard that Bonnie was back for Caroline's wedding and that she was staying at the Gilbert house as well. He stared at the young child in front of him as if he should know her but he didn't.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Cassiopia Artemis Bennett but most people call me Cassie. Who are you? Cause my mom says not to talk to strangers?"

"Well, your mom is right, I'm Damon. Is your mom here?"

"Yea, she's taking a shower, do you want to come in?"

"I can't come in; Jeremy never invited me in here before. Can you go and tell your mom, I need to see her?"

"Sure, we are supposed to meet my dad today. Do you know him?"

"Um, maybe what is his name?"

"She never told me but I know his last name, it's Salvatore because that is Stefan's last name and Stefan is his brother. She thinks that I don't know but I heard Jeremy say that is Stefan's last name so then that must be my dad's last name too."

"Um, yea you are probably right about that."

"Ok, I'll go get my mom now."

She ran upstairs to get Bonnie; she came down halfway dressed with a towel wrapped around her body. Cassie had left the door ajar; therefore Damon could look inside and see Bonnie standing there in only a towel. She immediately turned bright red and ran back upstairs to finish dressing. This was not the way that she wanted to see Damon again. A few minutes later Bonnie and Cassie both appeared on the porch to talk with Damon. Before either of them could get a word out of their mouths; he spoke up first.

"One question and don't lie because I'll know; is she mine?"

"Yes, Cassie this is your father."

He wasn't what she expected but she was beyond excited to finally meet her father now that she knew the truth.

She said, "We do have the same eyes, Uncle Stefan told me that."

"So Saint Stefan knew that I had a daughter before me? Did he know from the beginning?"

"No, he knew that I was pregnant but I convinced him that it would be better if I just left town. Cassie, I know that you want to get to know your dad but can you give us a few minutes? Just go and finish unpacking your stuff ok?"

"Ok, I know that is your adults have to talk face but I will be back."

"Wow, she is so much like you, so stubborn."

"Yea, but she has your eyes, do know how much that killed me. I mean everyday that I looked at her, all I saw was you. I left because I was scared and selfish. After we were together that one night; you told me that it didn't mean anything because you loved Elena. So when I found out that I was having your baby; of course I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to trap you into being with me. I had real feelings for you but you didn't return them. I did the only thing that I thought was the right thing to do. You do understand that right?"

"No, I don't understand that at all. You did everything to keep me from my daughter; if you didn't come back here for Caroline's wedding would you have ever told me the truth?"

"I don't have the answer to that question. I was planning on telling you the truth today though; you can ask Stefan if you don't believe me. He was just here a little while ago. I want her to know her father but there are conditions such as I don't want her to know what you are or anything about the supernatural either. She doesn't even know that I'm a witch; she does have powers but I have bound her powers. Other than that she is completely human because you were human when we were together that first night. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yea, for now I will agree to those terms. Does Caroline or Elena know about her at all?"

"No, neither of them knows that I had a baby at all. I wanted to tell them but then it could get back to you and I had to make sure that didn't happen."

"So you planned on keeping her from me indefinitely then?"

"I don't know but I wanted to give her the best life possible. If I wasn't so selfish than I would have gave her away like I planned to but when I saw her; I just couldn't go through with it. I thought that my dad would tell everyone but I guess he was too ashamed of me to admit that his teenage daughter got knocked up. Did you know that he threw me out after I told him that same night?"

"No I didn't know that but you could have come to me. You chose to keep the truth from me instead though."

"If I stayed here you would have resented me and eventually you would have resented Cassie as well and you know it. You wanted Elena and you probably still do which is why I left because I had feelings for you and I couldn't bear to watch you pine after another woman any longer."

"You wanted to punish me for loving someone else right?"

"No, it wasn't like that at all. You're twisting my words like you always do. I left because I didn't want to stand in your way, can't you see that I just didn't want to derail your life?"

"That is not what happened and you know it, now admit that you only took my daughter from me because you thought that I would steal her from you?"

"That's not true, I mean you couldn't even see straight, it was and always will be all about Elena for you."

"That's not true, maybe if you told me that you had feelings for me then things could have been different but you took the coward's way out. You didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to me."

"I wrote everyone a goodbye letter except for you because I just didn't have the words to say goodbye to you; it just hurt me too much as it was."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know why?"

"Maybe we could be together now?"

"I don't know; I think that maybe it's too late for us now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for starters there is Elena to contend with and your feelings for her. I left here five years ago not only to protect my baby but to get away from Elena as well. Did you know me and her haven't even spoken since I left five years ago? I mean I do text Caroline on occasion but I cut all ties to Elena. Do you even know why I did that; because I knew that she would mention you or Stefan and I just couldn't bear to hear about you at all? It just hurt way too much. The only person from mystic falls that I ever talked to on the phone was Jeremy because he knew everything. I told him my secrets and he was there for me even though I could never give him what he wanted."

"Oh, I just bet he was there for you. I mean did he give you what I wouldn't?"

"No, it wasn't like that, if I wanted him for more than a friend then he would have happily given me that but I didn't want that. Every man is not like you, he didn't take advantage of the situation as you would have."

"If you're not interested in Jeremy then; why do you think that there is no hope for us?"

"There is no hope for us being together because of Elena; you have strong feelings for her."

"Will, you stop hiding behind her; this has nothing to do with Elena. I don't love Elena; in fact I don't think that I ever really did love her. I think what I felt for her was some residual feelings left over from Katherine. I thought that if I could get Elena to choose me that it would be as if history were repeated but in my favor instead. I was a fool to ever think that Elena would want me. I did feel something for you but I pushed you away because of what I thought I felt for Elena. I know it does not make sense but maybe we could try now after all this time?"

"I don't know, I want you to know your daughter but as far as we go, I'm not sure if we could ever have a future together. If I'm being honest, I do think that I have feelings for you still but I'm just not sure what those feelings are though. I know that you are the first man that I truly fell in love with but I just don't see how we could ever really work. I mean too much has happened, I lied to you and I didn't even say goodbye to you. How could you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe I want to forgive you and have a life with you and our daughter? Will you at least think about giving us a chance?"

"I'll think about it but I'm not making you any promises though. You have to let me tell everyone else about Cassie in my own way though."

"Ok, I will but while you're thinking, let me give you something to think about."

Bonnie didn't know what he was going to do until he pulled her to him and was kissing her so passionately that he stole her breath away. She kissed him back which surprised both of them. They were so caught up with each other that neither of them realized that they had an audience watching them. Cassie was shocked but happy at the same time as she watched her parents kissing each other.

Finally Bonnie pulled away, "Wow, that was amazing, I forgot what your touch could do to me."

"Mama, you and daddy were kissing each other. Does this mean that we are going to be a family?"

They both turned towards their daughter in embarrassment. Damon spoke up first, "Well, I really want that to happen, maybe you can convince her for me?"

He bent down and hugged his little girl and winked at her mother. Bonnie knew that Damon was not playing fair.

"I'll see you two later at the boarding house right?"

"Yea, I will bring her there later to spend time with you."

"I was actually hoping that you were going to move in with her and live there with me?"

"No, I never said that, where would you get that idea from?"

"I got it because you said that you wanted me to get to know our daughter and what better way to get to know her than for you to move in with me?"

"I don't want to live with you."

"I didn't say that you had to sleep in my room; there are a million rooms in that place."

"Well, you are not the only one that lives there, what about Stefan, Elena or anyone else that lives there?"

"They won't care and if they do, they'll get over it. I really want you both to move in with me, what do you say?"

"Please, mama, can we?"

"You don't play fair, Damon."

"I know that what do you say?"

"Fine, I can't fight you both but only on a trial basis ok?"

"That's all I need because after a few days you will never want to leave."


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

Chapter 4: Epilogue

Six months later, Bonnie came for Caroline's wedding but she stayed because she wanted her daughter to get to know Damon better. Her friends were utterly surprised by the existence of her daughter, especially Caroline. She felt shocked and a bit betrayed by Bonnie never mentioning the fact that she had a baby by Damon of all people. They all came to accept things as they were though, Elena and Bonnie had begun to rebuild their friendship. Bonnie and Damon have been spending time together as a family with their daughter.

He didn't even try to touch her during the whole six months that she stayed there. Bonnie and Cassie were staying in a guest room that was right next door to Damon's room. To his credit Damon didn't pressure Bonnie into being more than friends and he didn't sleep with anyone else during the six months either. He wanted to prove to Bonnie that he was a different man, that he was worthy of being a father to their daughter. Finally Damon couldn't take it anymore he had to know where he stood with Bonnie. After she dropped Cassie off at school, she went back to the boardinghouse only to be confronted by Damon.

"What's wrong, you called me three times, what did you want?"

"I think that it's time we had a talk about us without Cassie around."

"I don't know what you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me that you have thought about us being together."

"I have thought about us but I am not even sure that there is an us to discuss. I just don't see how we could go back to the beginning. It just seems too hard and besides we're friends now and getting involved romantically would only confuse Cassie more. I mean there are just so many things about us that don't work."

"I don't agree with that, I should have never let you leave me, I was too stupid to get out of my own way. Stefan always said that I was my own worst enemy and I guess that he was right. I need you in my life as more than a friend. I know that you still feel something for me, why can't you just admit it?"

"Damon, we never had a beginning, we just jumped into the middle of this thing and then you acted like it meant less than nothing. I don't know how I could ever trust you again with my heart. Besides how do you even know if there is anything between us after five years still?"

"Wow, deflect much, I know that there is still something between us and I know that you feel it to. Don't even bother trying to deny it either."

She opened her mouth to reply but the words never came as Damon was there kissing the life out of her. She wanted to deny it but her body still craved his touch even after five years apart, it felt like no time had passed between them. Damon pulled her into his arms as if she always belonged there, then he picked her up into his arms like in one of those romantic movies.

"Just where do you think you are taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my bed where you belong. It's where you have always belonged."

With that no other words were spoken for the next couple hours anyway. Bonnie could hardly believe that after all this time her and Damon were on their way back to one another. She didn't want to get her hopes up because the last time that she let her guard down with Damon, it nearly broke her and she didn't want history to repeat itself again. Afterwards, Bonnie held onto Damon as if she thought he would disappear at any moment.

Damon spoke up first, "Well that should put an end to the argument about how we don't work because that seemed to work fairly well."

"I never said that we weren't good in bed together but it takes more than that to make a real relationship work and you of all people should know that. I mean the last time that we slept together you told me that it meant nothing to you. I mean you wanted my best friend and being with me didn't change that for you. I mean for all I know you could turn around and do the same thing today."

"Wow, I really messed you over if you really have no faith in me. I didn't realize how badly I hurt you 5 years ago but you have to know if you told me about our daughter that things would have been different though."

"I don't know anything of the sort, Damon. For all I know you would have ditched me after I told you as you did after we made love the first time. I mean you could be about to leave right now for all I know. I mean sticking around has never been your strong suite right?"

"Wow, I knew that I really hurt you but I've changed and surely you can see that right? I mean we have spent all this time together, can't you see that I am not the same person that I was five years ago?"

"I have noticed some changes in you since I came back to mystic falls but I am still afraid that the minute I think that I can count on you that you will disappear into thin air. I want to trust whatever this is between us but I have been burned by you before. I have to be careful not just for me but for my daughter as well."

"In case you missed the memo she is my daughter as well and I would cut my own arm off before I ever hurt her, you have to know that right?"

"I know that you care about her but in the past no matter how much you loved someone that never stopped you from doing what or who you wanted to right?"

"I know that my behavior in the past was awful but as I said that is in the past and you need to let the past go as I have. I don't care about the past because all I care about is our future. I want you and our daughter to be with me forever where you both belong."

"Forever is a long time and I'm not a vampire like you are and neither is our daughter. How are we going to be together forever?"

"Will you marry me and make an honest man out of me?"

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yea, I guess that I just did. What do you say?"

"I want to say yes but I am still unsure about how we could be together forever?"

"Fine, I will tell you after we are married, in a few years I will turn you into a vampire but only if you want me to. Then when our daughter is grown she will decide if she wants to turn into a vampire or not, that is up to her. If you decide not to become a vampire that is fine with me. I will take whatever I can get from you whether it is forever or a few short years. I just love you that much that I will take whatever and how much or how little you will give me."

"Wow, do you really mean that you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you and if I would have just realized that five years ago then we would already be married."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself?"

"Well, I know what I want and it is you Bonnie, it will always be you. Well do I get an answer to my question or what?"

"I am completely in love with you and I want to marry you more than anything but as far as forever is concerned I need some time to think it over. I will give you my answer about giving you forever an hour before we are married that way if you decide that it isn't enough you could always back out if you want to."

Damon smiled at her and it was one of those rare smiles that sets the world on fire.

Then after a minute he said, "No matter what you decide, I will not back out because you are going to become my wife, I can't wait to tell Cassie. Speaking of our daughter shouldn't we be picking her up from school soon?"

"Yea, we should get some clothes on and how are we going to tell her about this new development?"

"Well, just show her the ring and I will take it from there okay?"

"Um, what ring are you referring to?"

"Oh, don't tell me I forgot to give you the ring?"

"You actually bought me an engagement ring?"

"Well, it is a ring that has been in my family for some time now; it was my mother's ring. I asked Stefan if he would mind me giving you the ring and he was cool with it. Here I had the stone reset and the band resized to fit you. Look it has a emerald stone just like your eyes."

He placed the ring on her finger and it looked like it was always meant to be there on her hand. Later that day he asked her how she would tell him if she was going to become a vampire or not on their wedding day.

She responded, "It will be quite easy, an hour before our wedding I will write either yes or no on a napkin and give it to Caroline who in turn will give it to Stefan and he will give it to you."

"Oh, yes meaning that you will promise me forever and no stating that you will die as a witch, did I get it right?"

"Yes, got it perfectly."

With that Damon pulled her closer to him as if he thought she would disappear like the fading of the sunset did every day. They both quickly got dressed as they were so caught up within each other that neither noticed that they were at least over 45 minutes late picking up their daughter. When they arrived at the school the teacher informed them that they were too late because her uncle Stefan had picked her up already. They rushed home to find Stefan and Cassie eating ice cream.

Damon looked pissed off, "Hey, why the hell didn't you tell us that you were picking up our daughter?"

"I did try to tell you but it seemed that you were both too preoccupied to pay any attention to me or what I was saying to you. I knocked on your bedroom door at least five times but you didn't respond. From the noises that I heard coming from your room, I wasn't about to open the door. I mean there are just some things that can never be unseen again and that was a sight that I never want to think about let alone see. Therefore I decided to go pick her up and take an ice cream break. I see that everything went well and she said yes."

"You know what I can't even stay mad at you, not today because the woman that I love agreed to marry me."

Cassie jumped down from the stool and jumper into Damon's arms asking a million questions, "Does this mean we will live here forever and become a real family with a mom and a dad? When is the wedding, could I be the flower girl? Will I get to wear a pretty princess fairy dress with bows and ribbons too?"

Stefan spoke up, "Wow, now I am certain she is your daughter Damon, she likes to hear her own voice almost as much you do."

Damon and Bonnie pulled their daughter towards them and told her in detail how everything was going to be different though. They were going to wait at least 6-7 months before their wedding; because according to Caroline that's how long a good wedding took to plan. It seemed like time slowed to a crawl and Damon was getting impatient with the waiting game.

Finally their wedding day came and it was perfect mostly because Caroline planned every last detail. Caroline was her maid of honor and Stefan was his best man and Cassie was the flower girl. Finally when the moment came to decide if she wanted to be with him forever or not. She wrote something down in lipstick, folded it in half then she handed it to Caroline. Bonnie instructed her friend not to read it because it was for Damon's eyes only.

The message was a bit smudged though when he finally looked at it and he assumed that she had written no on the napkin. What he didn't know was that Caroline switched the original napkin with a fake one. It was a test she need to give him to make sure that he was worthy of her friend. It was a test that Damon passed with flying colors. He was at the altar in record time. Caroline simply smiled and said you really do love her. After a moment she handed him the real napkin that simply had yes written on it.

Bonnie Bennett had decided to join the vampires because she knew that forever would be the only thing that would ever be good enough. When they kissed everything just came into focus better. They knew that mystic falls was hardly known as safe and quiet but for now they were just going to enjoy the peace that they have found within each other.

The end!!!


End file.
